1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head suspension for supporting a data write/read magnetic head in a magnetic disk drive and a method of manufacturing such a head suspension.
2. Description of Related Art
A need for small-sized precision magnetic disk drives is rapidly increasing. To meet the need, high density recording technology for magnetic disks must be developed. For this, a technique of floating a write/read magnetic head slightly above a magnetic disk and stably keeping the air gap between them is important.
In connection with this, FIGS. 1A, 1B, and 1C illustrate a head suspension according to a related art disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H08-329636. FIG. 1A is a plan view illustrating the head suspension, FIG. 1B is a side view of the same, and FIG. 1C is a side view of the same with the head suspension installed in a hard disk drive and pressed toward a disk.
In FIGS. 1A to 1C, the head suspension 1 has a hinge part 4 to thrust the head 2 toward the disk 3, a gimbal 5 to resiliently support the head 2 so that the attitude of the head 2 may follow the rotating disk 3, a load beam 6 including the hinge pat 4 and gimbal 5, and a base plate 7 to resiliently support the load beam 6 through the hinge part 4.
The load beam 6 has an intermediate spring part 8 that is flexible. The hinge part 4 and spring part 8 each are bent so that each protrudes away from the disk 3. The head suspension 1 is attached through the base plate 7 to a carriage arm 9.
The head suspension 1 of the related art is capable of stably keeping an air gap between the head 2 and the disk 3 and properly maintaining dynamic characteristics including a resonant characteristic.
To provide each of the hinge part 4 and spring part 8 of the head suspension 1 with a bend, the load beam 6 is positioned and clamped between a stripper and a die and a free end of the load beam 6 is pressed with a punch. If the load beam 6 is twisted during the bending process, the dynamic characteristics of the head suspension 1 will deteriorate. Accordingly, the load beam 6 must precisely be positioned between the stripper and the die.
To meet the need for small-sized precision magnetic disk drives, the head suspension 1 and load beam 6 must be miniaturized. In miniaturization, it is very difficult to provide the load beam 6 with proper bends without torsion.